twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tia
Tia is a member of the Egyptian coven. Her mate is Benjamin and they helped witness for the Cullens in the Volturi crisis. She is portrayed by Angela Sarafyan in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. She is also portrayed by Natasha Bassett in the Sunrise segment. Biography Early life Tia came from a very large family with many children. Her mother was overwhelmed and financially distraught, and so started placing her children into the care of her second cousin (Benjamin's great uncle) when she could not feed them. Tia was 5 years old when she was given up. She had a good singing voice and nimble fingers, so her uncle kept her with him. When she was 7 she met Benjamin, and although he was 3 years older than her, they became close friends. She was the first person who Benjamin confided in about his power to control fire, and she suggested that he show it to their uncle so he wouldn't send either of them away. As the years passed, their relationship became closer than friendship, and they secretly saved up their money to someday run away together. When Benjamin disappeared and her uncle died, Tia was devastated. Since everyone believed that he had died after finding their uncle's body, she went back to her mother and used the money that she and Benjamin had saved up to help her family, and subsequently continued to perform and steal for a living. A few years later, Tia's mother was offered a dowry for the girl, which she accepted. She was married to a clerk for a shipping company in Suez. Her circumstances were better than at home, and she was happier. However, she did not love her husband. Her love for Benjamin never faded. Benjamin sought her all the way to Suez. When she saw him in her house's garden, she didn't question for a second that she would be leaving with him. Though she was unprepared for his changed appearance or revelations, none of it made a difference. When she realized that she couldn't effectively stay with him as a human, she was willing to become a vampire. Tia never embraced Amun or Kebi as fully as Benjamin had. She could see that, like their uncle, Amun was interested in Benjamin's power. But as long as his goal was to keep him safe, she was willing to stay with his coven. ''Breaking Dawn'' and Tia.]] Tia goes with her coven to see the Cullen family after being prompted by Carlisle and Esme, and agrees with Benjamin to help them testify against the Volturi's accusation. Tia remains with the Cullens and their allies after Amun and his mate Kebi left before the end of confrontation with the Volturi, and is quick to follow afterwards. Tia may be quiet, but when she speaks, her words are insightful and intelligent. Physical appearance Tia's skin has an olive tone and her hair is heavy, straight and midnight-colored. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, she has a beautiful singing voice and nimble fingers that kept her with her uncle. Even though she bears no biological relation to her coven, their appearances can easily make them look like a real family. Personality and traits Tia is described as a quiet woman, with great insight in what she says. Also, like Benjamin, she has a strong belief in right and wrong. She is also very intelligent, able see past Amun's fake gentleness toward Benjamin, but doesn't say anything about it since they share the common goal: to keep Benjamin safe. She seems fond of the Cullens for their truthful intentions. Relationships Tia had a very large family with many children. She was once married to a man in Suez before Benjamin sought her out and turned her. Benjamin .]] Benjamin is Tia's creator and mate. They have been in love with each other since they were humans. Both of them landed in the care of a distant uncle and grew very close to each other. When Benjamin disappeared, Tia missed him greatly. When they met again 5 years later, Tia knew that she would be leaving with him. After Benjamin told her about his life as a vampire, she realized that she couldn't effectively stay with him as a human, and chose to become a vampire herself. In Breaking Dawn, when Benjamin chooses to stay and help the Cullens, Tia chooses to stay of her own free will, partly because she wants to stay with Benjamin, but also because of her belief in right and wrong. Like most mates after the confrontation, Tia and Benjamin embrace each other for their victory and then depart to find Amun and Kebi. Amun .]] Amun is the leader of her coven and Benjamin's creator. Though Benjamin thinks of Amun as a father, Tia is well aware of his interest in her mate's power, just like their distant uncle was. However, since they share the same goal to keep Benjamin safe, she is content to remain in the coven. Amun initially did not like the idea of bringing Tia into the coven, but when he realized her involvement severed all of Benjamin's ties to his human life, he allowed her to stay. Kebi .]] Kebi is coven members with Tia, and Amun's mate. Because Kebi did not like Amun's attention to Benjamin, she was glad when Tia joined the coven, for that meant Amun would not pay as much attention to Benjamin. Though his interest continued, she was satisfied to have Tia retain Benjamin's attention. Tia never fully embraced Kebi, either, but she has come to accept her involvement in the coven. Film portrayal ]] Angela Sarafyan portrayed the role of Tia in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. In an interview with Access Hollywood's "Dish of Salt", Sarafyan discussed how she connected with her character, shared ideas with Stephenie Meyer, and enjoyed hanging out with the rest of the cast. In The Storytellers, Tia is portrayed by Natasha Bassett and Sofia Checchi in the short movie, Sunrise. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' *''Sunrise'' Category:Egyptian coven Category:The Storytellers